The Light of the Moon
by Neenai
Summary: Moonkit will struggle with an overbearing choice that will come her way soon. The prophecy clearly states that she is the one that will decide the outcome of ThunderClan. But will she choose right with all of the obstacles that may change her judgement?
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic. It's basically an on-going story; so no sequels for your own convenience. This part of the story is not as important so you don't have to read it. It's just the background events from the past not so long ago. R&R please.**

* * *

Prologue

Meow meow. The meows of newborn kits echoed through the cold forest. This was never an easy time for one on its own. The trees surrounding the four cats, were bare and the ground had almost been frozen. The whole clearing was completely filled with snow, proving just how difficult this leaf-bare would be. These kits would be lucky to even survive the next couple of moments.

The mother laid limp from exhaustion while a muscular white tom nudged the blind kits toward their mother. One of the kits looked just like her. A light tabby kit and the other was pale silver. He curled around the two kits in an attempt to warm them until the mother had regained her strength. As the tom settled down in a more comfortable position, he suddenly twitched his whiskers in surprise as a gold brown figure sprang out from behind the undergrowth.

The gold brown apprentice trotted toward the two full-grown cats and dipped his head as he recognized them. " Froststorm," meowed the apprentice. "The Clan has been searching for you both since sunrise." He glanced over at the queen lying completely drained and waited for his mentor's order.

"Go and fetch Greenpool." Froststorm meowed and the apprentice quickly vanished under the covering. "And hurry, Brackenpaw!" he meowed, calling after him and saw a flick of his tail as a sign he had heard him.

Moments later, Greenpool emerged through the undergrowth with a bundle of herbs firmly tightened in her jaws with Brackenpaw trailing behind her. As they reached the cats, Greenpool quickly dropped the herbs and anxiously examined the tabby-colored mother.

"Dawnflower will be fine," she reported, and then turned toward Brackenpaw. "Chew this and try to feed her it. It will help calm her down . . . just in case. But remember that she is still very weak." She pushed the herb, thyme, toward him and he obeyed her command. Greenpool hurried over to where the kits had been placed and she sniffed them.

She stopped and stood rigid as she nosed the tabby kit. After a heartbeat, she blinked her eyes and she suddenly became tense with urgency. "Lick that kit until you get its blood flowing," she ordered Froststorm, pointing at the silver kit with her tail. She began licking the other weaker kit but paused for a few heartbeats as she realized that it was no use. She looked at the lifeless bundle between her paws. She stood up and stepped back for Froststorm to take her place. "It is the end for this young one," meowing her thoughts aloud, her amber eyes filled with sadness and the knowledge of many other deaths.

Froststorm closed his eyes as he sat next to the kits, as though this was all a nightmare. When he opened them, he just stared at his lost daughter but remained silent, struggling to hold back a wail. There was nothing more any cat could do for this kit.

---

The cold and bitter leaf-bare remained the same as it had. The news of Dawnflower's kits seemed like many moons ago. But it was just recently that an omen was sent down to the ThunderClan medicine cat. The medicine cat stared at Silverpelt in silence as she look over once more.

"Dark times are ahead and only the light in the sky shall determine the fate of our Clan," replied the young medicine cat thoughtfully as she read the Silverpelt.

"Do you know what that means, Greenpool?" the ThunderClan leader asked a bit puzzled at her words.

After a few heartbeats, the medicine cat replied, "One cat will save our Clan . . . or destroy us." She closed her eyes for a moment and then started toward her den. But she stopped when the young voice of the leader called her name.

"But you know who it is, don't you?" meowed Silverstar calmly.

Greenpool turned around, her eyes flashed but was soon filled fear. "The one meant to decide the destiny of our Clan has already been born."

She turned and walked shakily into her den leaving Silverstar standing speechless. Greenpool's words echoed through her mind and she feared for sake of the Clan. The time of their fate has been set.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. It's not that exciting yet but I have an idea for the later chapters. By the way, I have the first chapter done! I'll try to have it up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N- This is the actual beginning of my story. If any one has suggestions for it, I'd be glad to read them and maybe have them in it. R&R please.**

**Me, **_Her Thoughts, _and Story

* * *

Chapter One

"Are you awake yet, Snowkit?" a smaller kit asked, prodding Snowkit's head softly with one of her forepaw. "The moon has been up for a while now."

"Later. Not yet, Moonkit. Sleepy. . ." Snowkit closed her eyes and she was about to drift off to sleep until their den mate stomped in. Reluctantly, she got up, parting her small jaw in a yawn.

"Hello Snow_kit _and Moon_kit_," Tornkit meowed in a taunting tone. He sat down and began grooming himself.

Snowkit was fully awake now and heard every word he said. "I didn't know that he _could _clean himself" Snowkit hissed in Moonkit's ear. Clearly aware of their conversation, Tornkit was just about to flick a ball of moss at them but stopped himself.

"If you two recall, you both should know what today is," he growled slyly and then stalked out of the den.

Moonkit and Snowkit looked at each other confused._ Was today special?_ Moonkit wondered._ It must be_, she decided. _It was the first time Tornkit groomed himself! _Moonkit and Snowkit both walked out of the nursery. The moon had risen, making Moonkit's pelt glow. They were on their way to the elder's den to listen to their stories until a yowl stopped them.

_A meeting?_ Moonkit wondered. She sat down next to Snowkit and saw Silverstar.Then she realized that it was a ceremony. Silverstar had been ill, so the deputy, Lionfur, made most of the announcements. But now that it's a ceremony, the leader of the Clan must be the one to speak the words._ A ceremony for who?_ Then a thought came into her mind._ Was this what Tornkit was talking about? _Then she noticed that Tornkit wasn't among the crowd. Before she had a chance to tell Snowkit anything, another yowl silenced the clan.

"Cats of ThunderClan, this moonhigh we gather together to name a new apprentice. Come forward," Silverstar began loudly.

At that, Tornkit trotted proudly over to Silverstar with his head high and tail straight up.

"From this day forward," Silverstar meowed, gazing down at the brown kit. "Until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Tornpaw." Silverstar rested her muzzle on his shoulders before she went on.

"Brackenpelt," she continued. "You are ready for your first apprentice. You will begin Tornpaw's training. Our lost friend Froststorm was your mentor. I hope that his skill and courage will pass through you to your new apprentice." At the mention of Froststorm, Brackenpelt quickly glanced at the Clan. Froststorm had been Dawnflower's mate and Moonkit's father.

Tornpaw and Brackenpelt touched noses and at once the Clan started congratulating them both. As Moonkit started her way through the group that had been surrounding Tornpaw and Brackenpelt, she froze when a strange feeling came over her as if there was something, someone there, watching. She warily looked around to her sides and then over her shoulder. She turned around and she quickly spotted two amber dots through the undergrowth. She slowly drew closer, step by step and tried a hunting technique she had seen from Brackenpelt. _So far, so good,_ she thought.

"Moonkit!" meowed a familiar voice from behind her. "Did you congratulate Tornpaw yet?" Snowkit bounded towards her. It blew her cover and before she could see the glowing eyes again, they were gone.

Moonkit had congratulated Tornpaw very briefly. Her mind had been filled with other things like those eyes and so many questions.

---

_Why am I outside of camp?_ She thought, panic starting to make it's way to her as she looked around at her surroundings. Trees were all around her but none of them was familiar. Bewildered, she started padding out in a clearing. She had never gone very far from camp. . . but this didn't even look like ThunderClan anymore. The clearing soon faded away along with everything else and slowly turned into a gloomy bog with no trees in sight except an aging stump. Moonkit started to pad faster but stopped as she spotted familiar amber eyes staring at her. The treacherous eyes drew closer and a huge muscular figure emerged through the reeds. It was that cat again! She had never seen him before, yet she would know those eyes anywhere. _He must be from another Clan, _she realized.

Before she knew it, the dark colored cat sprang forward and bowled Moonkit easily into the mud, making her silver pelt vanish under the wet earth. The blow was a strong one, making her gasp for breathe. The dark warrior loomed over her and prepared a final swipe. She shut her eyes tight, fearful for her life.

She opened her eyes to find herself in the nursery, with clumps of moss on her fur. Snowkit was right next to her, mumbling to her to be quiet. She rested her head on her paws and but couldn't close her eyes. The dream had shaken her so much and she noticed that she was trembling. And finally, she decided what to do.

_I'm going to find out_, she thought.

* * *

**A/N- Yup! Hints of a bad guy early in the story will connect with the idea I have for a later chapter. As for chapter two, it has to do with an unexpected encounter- make that encounter_s. _R&R please.**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N- Sorry it took a while; I was a bit busy, but I'll make up for it with another chapter that I finished up. **

* * *

Chapter Two

Moonkit quietly walked out of the den, careful not to wake the others but then almost ran into Tornpaw. He was in a hurry on his way to the entrance, probably on his way out of camp.

She let out a squeak as he toppled over her. "Don't you watch where you're going?" she complained, getting up and shaking the earth out of her pelt. She waited for his reply, expecting him to say something rude as usual.

"Sorry," Tornpaw meowed curtly without looking at her and started to leave.

" Wait." She ignored his predictive tone and just focused on what had been taking up thoughts.This was her chance to find out if it was true; about that mysterious cat that entered her dreams. She shuddered at the thought.

Tornpaw stopped where he was and padded back towards her. " Yes? What is it?" he asked, kneading the ground with his forepaws with impatience.

"There's something I need to ask you- about that night on your vigil,"she meowed and sat down. "Did you happen to see anything . . .or . . . any other cat that night?"

Tornpaw tipped his head slightly, clearly confused. But then he meowed unexpectedly, "Are you jealous?" His voice had a hint of mischief growing as he spoke. "Because I can understand why you would be." He sat down and continued, "I'm an apprentice and your still a kit. And soon I'll be a war-"

"I'm only a moon younger than you!" Moonkit exclaimed, angry at Tornpaw's sudden arrogance. "I'll show you whose better!"she meowed determinedly and jumped up on her paws.

"Do what you want," he meowed, getting up and giving himself a quick shake.

After she saw that Tornpaw had met up with Brackenpelt and left camp, her thoughts moved back to Tornpaw and the way he spoke to her- as if she were below him. _He just thinks that he's better than the me. I'm going to show you! _

_---_

Carefully making sure that she wouldn't be heard, Moonkit used the hunting technique again as she had practiced many times before. But before she could catch up with Tornpaw and Brackenpelt, a small rustle made her instinctively stop. She knew that the small rustle was made by a mouse unknowingly nibbling on it's last meal. Then she remembered the words a few words mentors had used when other apprentices had been practicing. She usually goes out to watch the practice sessions and always tried to practice them herself.

She crouched down low as the lessons came flowing to her mind again. She crept her way closer and closer until she recognized a brown, plump mouse hidden under a few scattered leaves on the ground. At the instant she had seen it, she ended its life with a swift bite on its neck.

Then she realized that this was her very first time she had caught something. She proudly buried the mouse under the earth as she had seen others do on nearby hunting patrols.

Suddenly she had the strange feeling. She looked around quickly and a saw a shadowy figure facing the camp. She narrowed her eyes at the cruel cat in her dream and was sure - this was the same warrior who intended to kill her even if it were a dream. She slowly crouched down and carefully moved unseen through the undergrowth. She was only a few tail-lengths away from the cat when an angry snarl made her stop and turn. It was soon followed by a vicious bark.

* * *

**A/N- I Hope it wasn't too cliffy, but I'll have the next chapter done. R&R please.**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N - Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been caught up in other fics that it's been taking up almost all of my time. Anyway, here's chapter 3! R&R please.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Another bark followed the first one, making her jolt back from her thoughts. She took one last glance at the cat's figure who began fleeing away. She quickly turned and sprinted through the trees as another bark and snarl echoed through the forest.

_A dog_!?! she thought alarmed. The image of a dog on ThunderClan territory had gotten everything else out of her mind. She quickened her pace as fast as she could, following the strong odor of dog and the echo of the battle. She quickly found her clanmates who appeared almost beaten but were still fighting fiercely. Although the surroundings were an advantage on their part, they were no match for this powerful dog who barely had a mark on itself. Brackenpelt had moved forward and swiped both forepaws at the dog.

For a heartbeat, she held her breath as she realized that a cat was missing. The thought chilled her, making her blood feel as though it froze right there. Tornpaw wasn't anywhere in sight and the dog was easily winning the battle with hardly an effort fighting Brackenpelt. She didn't see Tornpaw until he limped back to the fight, and then she noticed scratches marks along his side. She drew out a sharp sigh of relief that he wasn't dead.

After a quick thought, Moonkit hurried on an overhanging branch right above Tornpaw. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Brackenpelt thrown in the air far away from the dog. Tornpaw had fallen on the ground moments ago and obviously didn't have enough strength to even move. But Brackenpelt was thrown to far to come to the rescue and the dog started charging straight towards Tornpaw! At the instant the dog was a tail-length away from Tornpaw, she quickly jumped off the branch and landed right on the dog's head.

Moonkit struggled to hold on as the dog shook its massive head from side to side. As she dug her claws deeper on its face for a better grip, the dog let out a yelp of pain and shook its powerful head one last time before fleeing. Moonkit was flung in the air and landed hard on her side.

"Moonkit! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the nursery!" meowed Brackenpelt's voice. There wasn't anger in his voice but worry. He had just gotten up but was still struggling to support himself. But that didn't stop him from anything.

"So this was what you meant by 'showing me,' " meowed a voice from behind her, startling her. It was Tornpaw. He had a gleam of amusement in his eyes and he pushed himself up. Although he had been badly injured, his eyes shone with the pride of defeating the dog. There was something new in his voice, too. _Maybe it's respect_, Moonkit guessed. Instantly, Tornpaw returned to his arrogant self again.

"You were just lucky we wore it down." he meowed as he began to head under a shaded spot under a tree, but he was starting to limp again.

Moonkit struggled to sit up but soon began grooming herself. She let her thoughts wander as she began to lay down again. Today she had caught a mouse, but most importantly, she helped chase a dog off ThunderClan territory. Then she remembered that she had saved Tornpaw's life. She shook her head to take her mind off him but then realized that her gaze had shifted towards the apprentice's pale amber eyes. She quickly looked down at her paws, for some reason, embarrassed. He had done the same.

Brackenpelt padded towards Moonkit and gazed down on her. "You fought well," he meowed, his brown eyes glittering with pride and he continued. "You have your father's courage."

At the mention of her father, her ears perked. She did not know her father or had a chance to know him because of his early death when she had only been two moons. She brought herself back from her thoughts and asked, "You knew my father?"

"Of course," he meowed gently. "He was Froststorm, my mentor."

Moonkit looked at him in shock, unable to speak. Her mother had always tried to avoid the subject about her father, but finally she has a chance to know much more. Brackenpelt continued with a gleam in his eyes, "And you have your father's eyes too." He paused and looked up at the lowering sun that started casting a light pink glow in the sky. " We should be getting back now. We'll report the dog to Silverstar."

On the way back, Moonkit had lent Tornpaw her shoulder for support. She noticed he had looked away when she turned his way to ask him something. She looked down at her paws and couldn't understand why she felt disappointed when she couldn't get a chance to speak with him. She shook her head slightly to clear her mind.

As they passed a familiar tree stump, she remembered that she buried her fresh kill near there. She had paused and told Tornpaw that she would be right back. She dashed from Tornpaw's side and jumped over a small bush but quickly picked up the mouse. With the prey in her jaw, she hurried back over to Tornpaw.

"You caught a mouse?" Brackenpelt asked, impressed as he started to set the pace more slower.

"Right before - " Moonkit stopped herself before she could mention the other cat. "Before I heard the battle." She decided to keep the story of the unknown cat to herself, at least until she had more accurate information. She still wasn't sure why only she had seen that cat and why no one else saw him. But her dream the night of the encounter was not just a dream, it was a message - a warning.

She learned that her father, Froststorm , had been killed by trespassing rogues but had saved Brackenpelt's life in the process. "Your father was a brave cat. The bravest I've seen." Brackenpelt finished.

"Once we get back to camp, you realize that you might get in trouble for sneaking out again," Tornpaw meowed softly. _Trouble?_ She thought miserably_. But I helped t-._ Then she suddenly realized what he had just said.

"Wait!" Moonkit snapped and then stopped, making Tornpaw tumble slightly. "What makes you think I've done it _again_?" she meowed, staring angrily at Tornpaw and feeling her tail bristle.

Tornpaw got up and just looked down at his paws. "I, um, used to followed you." he finally meowed.

"Follow?" she exclaimed, feeling her anger grow and dropped her mouse from her jaw. "Since when?"

"Before I became an apprentice" he explained quickly, looking into her eyes. She could see that his face had become serious and he was really nervous too. "I . . . I , um, think I might . . ." he hesitated for while and began to walk on as Brackenpelt signaled him to hurry.

Moonkit caught up to him to help support him when she saw how bad he was limping. Moonkit's anger completely faded but now she was anxious to hear what he was going to say. She looked at him expectantly.

He looked down at his paws and stopped. "I . . . I . . ." he started. But then shook his head. "It's nothing." he whispered, closing his eyes. Moonkit listened for a harsh tone in his voice, but there was none. But there was something else.

* * *

**a/n - I'll try to update more often from now on.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Well, in the last chapter, you all can guess what Tornpaw thinks of Moonkit. So no need to explain. Anyway, here's chapter four. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Moonkit, what happened to you!" exclaimed a worried voice. Her mother quickly padded over and started fussing over her. "Why did you leave camp like that? And why are you so filthy?"

"I'm sorry," she meowed, looking down at her paws. "I sort of followed Tornpaw." At the mention of his name, he looked at Moonkit. Tornpaw quietly remarked teasingly, "Following? Doesn't that sound a bit familiar?"

"I know. . . but now that means we're even," she quickly replied, and without thinking, batting his ear lightly with one paw.

Tornpaw looked at her, suddenly tense, his eyes met hers, and she couldn't look away. Their surroundings seemed to melt away, leaving the two alone. There was something about him that made her fur tingle and she felt strange.

After a few heartbeats of quiet, a stern meow broke the silence. "Moonkit, how many times do I have to tell you? Come back to the den and rest," meowed her mother, halfway across the clearing.

"Um . . . bye, Tornpaw," Moonkit quickly meowed starting to pad away. As she padded into the den, she felt his gaze burn into her fur. She turned around to take one last look at him and found her paws frozen to the ground, her eyes again meeting his as if he had been waiting for her to turn around. He was different from when she had talked to him before his apprenticeship. He was a new cat now.

---------------------

"Moonkit! Moonkit, are you awake?!" a voice anxiously meowed over her. Moonkit slowly opened her eyes to find Snowkit standing next to her. "Moonkit, get up now! Silverstar wants to talk to both of us right now!"

Moonkit instantly jumped to her paws at the mention of Silverstar. She hadn't talked to her yet about the incident with the dog. Snowkit knew about it and, for some reason, had examined her injuries intently.

Moonkit and Snowkit both trotted towards Silverstar's den quickly. As they passed the apprentices' den, Moonkit felt like she was being watched again. She turned and found Tornpaw glance at her for a long moment but then looked down at his uneaten fresh-kill. She looked at him for a long time until he suddenly twitched his ears, as if he knew that she was watching him as well. As she turned her head to get her mind off him, she almost tripped over Snowkit, who was waiting in front of the den.

"Careful," Snowkit hissed quietly. Moonkit was a bit taken aback at how harsh Snowkit tone was to her friend. But then when Moonkit looked at her eyes, she saw how nervous she really was. She dismissed it because of the fact that Snowkit had been acting a bit odd lately.

"Come in," meowed the leader's voice from inside.

Snowkit walked in first while Moonkit tried to adjust her eyes to the change of light. The den was dark, but comfortable and warm. The two kits sat down and looked farther in the den where Silverstar awaited. Silverstar quickly got up and padded forward, gazing at the two with a gleam of knowledge shining in her eyes.

"You both have great strength and potential in yourselves," she meowed and took a seat, placing her tail over her paws. "But you two have a very different purpose in serving the Clan." She shifted her gaze over on Snowkit and continued, " Are you completely sure about your choice?"

After a heartbeat, Snowkit looked up at the leader and meowed confidently, "yes, I do."

Moonkit looked at them both, confused at what their conversation was about. But Silverstar continued, "Have you spoken to Greenpool about your decision?"

Snowkit looked down at her paws. "No, not about my final decision yet," she admitted, but then looked up hopefully. "But I can tell her now if you want."

Silverstar thought for a moment and then nodded. "Then Greenpool will decide when it is best to leave. Tell me what she decides," she meowed, dismissing her with a flick of her tail. Snowkit hurried out of the den, leaving Moonkit.

After Snowkit had left, Silverstar continued and looked steadily at Moonkit. "Brackenpelt spoke to me when you all returned to camp, after what happened with the dog. He told me how you had snuck out of camp and followed them by yourself," she meowed. Moonkit grew uneasy at the thought of what Silverstar planned as her punishment. She bit her tongue at the idea of a warrior going with her at all times but remained silent as Silverstar continued. "You do realize that you will have to be punished for leaving camp,"she meowed sternly but her eyes were soft. "You will care for the elders as an apprentice would. As you know, you shall bring them fresh-kill, change their bedding, and check their fur for ticks."

Moonkit nodded and waited to be dismissed. But Silverstar continued, "Brackenpelt also mentioned how well you fought and your excellent tracking skills when you followed them," she meowed surprising Moonkit. Silverstar's praise overwhelmed her and she didn't know what to say. But Silverstar went on, "You have quickly advanced your skills at such a young age and without a mentor." She paused for a heartbeat. " Would you be willing to become an apprentice ?"

Moonkit's eyes widened, shocked at what Silverstar had just said. She stared at Silverstar, thinking if she heard right. She wasn't six moons yet and this seemed too fast. Moonkit thought about it more seriously and about her advantages. If she refused, she would still be a kit, the only kit in ThunderClan because of the fact that Snowkit would be apprenticed before her. And then the image of the dark colored tabby apprentice flashed through her mind. She decided what to do.

* * *

**Sorry I cut it off at this part, but it's all about the suspense, right? But I'll update this weekend or sooner for the next chapter. But of course you'll know what she is going to choose. So**** R&R please.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Well here is chapter five. So, Enjoy!** **And please review.**

* * *

Chapter Five

"Yes, Silverstar," she meowed and stood up. "I'd like to be an apprentice."

"Very well. Fetch Brownpelt for me."

Moonkit dipped her head respectively and backed out of the den. After she told Brownpelt that he was to speak to Silverstar, she spotted Snowkit talking to Greenpool close by. She quickly padded towards them and stopped next to Snowkit.

"Hi Snowkit, Greenpool," she meowed as she sat down.

Snowkit looked up from her work and meowed happily, "hi, Moonkit." She sat down and looked at Moonkit excitedly, " did Silverstar tell you that I'm going to be the next medicine cat apprentice?"

Moonkit stared at her, shocked at the sudden news but at the same time happy to speak.

Then the conversation in Silverstar's den flashed through her mind. "Was this what you and Silverstar were talking about?" she meowed with a gleam in her eyes, giving Snowkit a quick lick on her ear.

"You two go on. I can handle this from here," Greenpool's gentle voice interrupted and she grabbed the bundle of herbs, quickly starting her way towards her den.

Snowkit glanced at Greenpool and nodded at Moonkit's question. "I mentioned it to Silverstar the day of the encounter. I still can't believe that you scared a dog off," she meowed, a hint of amusement in her voice. "But let me check your injuries one last time." Snowkit carefully inspected her friend's scratches before nodding approvingly. "They'll heal just fine," she reported.

Snowkit and Moonkit slowly walked towards the nursery. At that instant, Moonkit remembered the news that she would be an apprentice sooner and that she would no longer sleep in the nursery soon. Moonkit stopped in her tracks and Snowkit turned around to see.

"Snowkit," Moonkit meowed excitedly. Snowkit looked, puzzled at her sudden burst of energy. "Snowkit, didn't Silverstar tell you anything?"

Snowkit shook her head, entirely confused. Moonkit went on, "Silverstar said that I'll be apprenticed not long from now."

Snowkit's eyes widened in surprise and looked at her. "Since when? You're only five moons."

"I'm not completely sure _why_ she asked me to be one so early, but I said yes."

Snowkit thought for a while in silence. "She _asked_ you if you wanted to be an apprentice?"she meowed, surprised.

"Yes. I just wanted to be an apprentice."Moonkit meowed but then suddenly a bitter thought clawed at her. "I thought that we could make our nest's next to each other. . . but you'll be a medicine cat- the greatest medicine cat in the whole forest- and I'll be a warrior." She looked down at her paws, saddened at the thought of their plans of training together, fighting side by side would be nothing more than simple thoughts.

As if Snowkit sensed her thoughts, she gently meowed, "but you'll be the greatest_ warrior _in the forest." Snowkit reached over and gave her a comforting lick. "But you know I could be able to teach you a few healing treatments once I'm an apprentice, that is."

Moonkit brightened up a little as they both entered the nursery. They both laid down to sleep a while. Beside her, Snowkit had fallen asleep almost instantly, but Moonkit was still wide awake. She would be an apprentice a lot sooner than the usual time most other cats had to. Then the dark tabby apprentice came into her thoughts. And she realized that Tornpaw doesn't know she will be an apprentice. But before long he'll find out. Moonkit tried to imagine the surprised look on his face, but for some reason, she couldn't picture it. Instead another expression of him flowed into her mind, the serious but gentle look he gave her.

* * *

**I know that this chapter doesn't have any action in it, but I guarantee that there will be very soon. R&R**


	7. Chapter Six

First, I want to apologize for updating so late. We just finished up with the trimester finals in school, so I was too busy trying to do last-minute studying. And thanks for the reviews; I was feeling a bit down, and was thinking of deleting this story. Hopefully it doestn't turn out that way.

* * *

Chapter Six

"Moonkit, Moonkit, get up now or you'll miss your own apprentice ceremony," Snowkit was kneading her paws excitedly. "Today is the day that you'll be named apprentice."

She jumped to her paws and was full of energy now. Moonkit hadn't slept at all the night, so before the big day and she had decided to take a short nap. She would be an apprentice this very day. She quickly looked at the sky and knew that it would be soon now that the sun was starting to sink.

Moonkit quickly followed Snowkit and padded beside her, keeping up her pace. In a jolt, she realized that the next gathering would be in two more nights, right after both of them become apprentices. She squeaked at the thought of being chosen to go to her first gathering with Snowkit.

Snowkit, who was still right beside her, looked at her with amused eyes. "Silverstar wanted me to tell you that. Greenpool said that we would be going to Moonstone tomorrow once we restock a few herbs." Then she added with a playful flick of her tail on Moonkit's ear, "I wouldn't miss your ceremony for all the plump mice in the whole forest."

They padded towards an open spot to lay down. Everything was quiet and the fresh-kill pile was fairly high. Moonkit stopped when she noticed both of their stomachs grumbling with hunger. She quickly told Snowkit that she would be back to pick a big mouse for the both of them to share and with that, she padded towards the pile. She decided that she would do start her punishment until later to care for the elders; right after she and Snowkit gets a bite to eat first.

She was half-way toward the pile but then she froze wide-eyed as a horrific yowl split the air. The queens and elders ran out of their dens, their eyes soon filled with fear and panic. Silverstar ran out into the clearing just as others had.

At the instant the yowl died down, Sootpaw sprang out from the gorse tunnel, his eyes terrified and his fur tattered and clawed. His scent was covered in an overwhelming stench. Blood!

* * *

Sorry to leave it at a cliffy part there, but I needed to set the atmosphere in a suspence kind of way. Don't worry, I made the next chapter in advance, and I'll put it up now. Review please! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Alright, I won't keep you all waiting. . . Here's chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Sootpaw stumbled on his paws but forced himself to get up again. Then he looked at his shocked Clanmates who were standing stunned and speechless. "Intruders!" he shouted. "ShadowClan and RiverClan are coming _now_!"

Silverstar ran in front of the Clan and quickly ordered all of the cats to line up and to prepare to defend the camp. Snowkit had hurried over Sootpaw's side a led him to Greenpool's den. Moonkit looked around. The warriors were at the front and then the queens. And the elders were in a den so their job was to protect the kits; she and Snowkit were the only kits in ThunderClan. But Snowkit had to help with the injured cats. And that only left her. She shook her head. She would fight until the very end.

Before she was able to reach the cats, a massive group of both RiverClan and ShadowClan broke through the entrance with a pale gray she-cat and a black tom leading the huge patrol. There were so many cats in the invasion than the ThunderClan cats in camp because of the fact that too many patrols had gone out that morning. They were in the danger now that the invading cats had the advantage. But how did they know?

Before she knew it, a strong tom tackled her and pinned her down. She looked up to find an light brown apprentice who was barely older than her staring down at her, but did nothing. Advancing on this, she quickly squirmed out of his grip and she jumped on him, her claws unsheathe. But the tom dodged her easily and looked surprisingly at her.

"You aren't an apprentice?"

Moonkit looked at him, unbelief making her stop and make her think. Why had he stopped and ask a question like that? But she quickly returned back to reality.

"What does it matter?"Moonkit hissed in his ear as she tackled him once more.

The tom kicked her off and shook his fur. "Go back into your den," he meowed in attempt to sound angry and he started to run toward the mess of fighting cats. He looked back over his shoulder and meowed unexpectedly, "I'm Lightpaw."

Moonkit stared at him as he left, feeling angry and confused. She jumped onto the nearest cat that didn't have ThunderClan scent on it without thinking much. It was a black she-cat. Fortunately, the she-cat wasn't able to see her coming, so she quickly bit her tail hard. The she-cat let out a screech of pain but turned to face her. Moonkit used her hind-legs to kick her but then the she-cat quickly jumped on her, pinning her down. Suddenly something made them both look up when a yowl came from the entrance.

A dreaded thought came over as she imagined more invaders joining the fight. But when she saw more clearly, it was a ThunderClan patrol. It was made of Brackenpelt, Tornpaw, Mousetail and Whitepaw. Moonkit quickly pushed herself up away from the she-cat, but the she-cat turned again and battered Moonkit's side with strong hind-legs once again.

Moonkit had landed far with a thud and she gasped painfully as she tried to breathe for air. The black she-cat sprang forward through the air, aiming for her. Moonkit prepared herself for another breathtaking blow from her. Suddenly a flash of brown appeared jumping into the air and bowling into the she-cat.

She staggered to her paws and looked closer at the cat who saved her. It was Tornpaw! He easily raked his claws hard over the she-cat's muzzle and quickly bit her hard on her side. The she-cat let out a yowl and fled out of the camp along with many others.

Tornpaw padded unsteadily over to Moonkit. He looked at her with worry in his eyes and then rushed out the words. "Are you hurt? Why aren't you in the nursery? What are you doing fighting?"

Moonkit looked at him more closely. He was worrying about_ her_. "I'm fine," she meowed, quickly glancing at the fight that soon began breaking up. She let out a sigh of relief as she realized that they were winning against the unbeatable odds of cats. Then she shifted her gaze back at Tornpaw. "And I had to fight, Tornpaw."

He looked at her, his eyes searching. But he said nothing.

Moonkit shook herself. "Thank you, Tornpaw," she breathed, "thank you for saving my life."

Tornpaw looked at her again, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "I guess that means we're even now."

The dog attack flashed through her mind and she quickly meowed, "yes, we're even." her eyes gleaming with amusement.

Suddenly she remembered something as Tornpaw began to turn away. "Tornpaw," she called after him. He stopped. "What were you going to say to me the day of the dog attack?"

Tornpaw's eyes grew wide with panic but he quickly shook his head, trying to hide his reaction when she recalled the event. "I . . .I" He shook his head again and meowed stubbornly, "I think this isn't the time to tell you." He turned and started to pad away.

"Wait." She had to find out now; she just had to. "Can you _please _tell me?" she pleaded. He turned back reluctantly.

Tornpaw looked around warily at first and then meowed in barely a whisper, his eyes shining. "I . . . I love you."

* * *

Yup, I put the fluff there. I also added a new character, Lightpaw, because I thought it would work out better for the plot. But I'm still not sure what the end should be though, and I'm the author! All of your comments and ideas for the story will really help me get through the writing it faster, so please tell me your thoughts for it.

Thank you for your reviews! **Kimfire**(I'll update as fast as I can. It really helped with your support and FLUFF idea. I admitt I've never wrote anything with that except now. Thanx for your review!) **mysterys**( I know, cheesy huh? I just want to have something... different... in this story.So Thanks for the review!) **Pinefur of DragonClan** ( Well, thanks for the review!) **kittyluvr77**(I appreciate the support) **Insane and Lovin' it**( I give my special thanks to you for being the first to review for my story.

I'll have my 'Thank You's' in most of my chapters just to give my own personal words of thanks to my reviewers.


End file.
